More than Just Friends
by deathwinged
Summary: Companion piece to fic, Friends.


More than Just Friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

A/N 1: Set sometime after Big Nickel

A/N 2: Set sometime in the future.

A/N 3: Companion piece to fic Friends.

* * *

As much as they tried, being just friends wasn't cutting out for them. Being friends had only lasted 3 weeks until it finally turned into something more. Andy had broken up with Luke a few weeks after she had taken her first kill. Things were not working out in his favor, seeing that he was more married to the job than Sam was, also the fact that he did not like seeing Sam being frozen in her freezer. The straw had finally broken the camel's back and they were done. Sure it hurt at first but she knew that it wasn't going to last.

When Andy had told Sam they didn't know what to do at first. Andy didn't want Sam to feel like the rebound guy so she insisted that they be friends first. Each day got harder and harder with always being together for long periods of time and the secret flirting did not help at all. For now they would keep it a secret, as best as they could. They would have to wait until the training period was over, and they could be together freely without any problems.

* * *

"Sam." She nudged the sleeping man next to her, he didn't move. "Sam." She said again shaking his arm.

"Huh? What?" he groaned.

"You have to get up now."

Sam looked up and saw that the sun was rising. "What time is it?"

"It's 5, you have to go home and get ready."

"If you would just let me keep one uniform here we wouldn't have to wake up so early."

"We're not there yet and that's probably not a good idea since training isn't over yet, someone could randomly come over when you're here." She sighed.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to stick to waking up at the crack of dawn for a little while longer." He said as he pulled her into his arms before jumping out of bed. After retrieving his clothes that were all over the floor he leaned in and kissed Andy goodbye. "If you bring me a donut I'll bring you coffee."

"You'd bring me coffee even if I didn't bring you a donut." She smiled.

"You're a lucky one." He smiled back. "I'll see you in a few hours." He says kissing her again then heading out the door.

* * *

"Oh man you missed it last night Andy."

"What happened after I left?"

"All the drinks that Dov was going to but you went to Diaz, which did not settle well with him. He started proclaiming his love for Gail to us." Traci laughed.

"No way, was Gail there?"

"No she had left a little after you did. He was pretty wasted though, I'm not even sure if he remembers anything he said. How was your night?" Traci asked as they walked to the front desk where Traci was assigned to for the day.

"It was good. Went straight home and knocked out on my couch."

"Well that's boring." Traci joked. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing planned. Why?"

"Leo's with his dad tonight, thought we could go out to dinner or something."

"Yeah sure, we can go to my place if you want."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Girl's night it is." Andy smiled.

"Rookie let's go!" Sam yelled across the room.

"See you tonight."

"Have fun."

* * *

Leaning on the squad car Sam waited for Andy. Right after he called her he saw that she was making her way, but somehow got lost and here he was waiting for her.

"Took you long enough." He said as she finally made it outside.

"Sorry. Luke stopped me."

"I see."

"Wanted to say hi, see how I was doing."

"That's nice of him." Sam said looking uninterested.

"It's funny that you show that you're not jealous but you are."

"There's nothing to be jealous about."

"So I can say yes to the dinner he asked me out on?"

"What?" he yelled turning his head.

"See! Jealous!" she laughed.

"Where's my donut?" he asked changing the subject.

"I knew I forgot something." Giving him a 'whoops' face.

"You're coffee is getting cold." He said as he handed her the 2nd coffee cup as they sat in the car.

"See, no donut, but still you get me coffee." She smiled taking a sip.

Sam smiled at the fact that she was smiling. He'd do anything to keep that smile on her face, even if it meant no jelly donut.

* * *

"You can't come over tonight." She said after taking a bite of her pizza while on their break.

"Tired of me already? Ouch."

"Funny. No it's not that, Traci is coming over for dinner."

"That's too bad, I had the whole night planned out." Sam sighed.

"Did you really?" Andy asked looking at him sadly.

"No." he laughed.

"Jerk." She said throwing a napkin at him.

"Jerry wants to go the Penny tonight, figured Traci would want to hangout with you tonight. And if I did have something planned I would have told you ahead of time so you don't make any other plans." Sam winked.

"What a sweetheart…" just as Andy was going to finish her sentence Sam had put his hand up motioning her to hold on, as he was listening on to a call coming from his ear piece.

"We need to go." He said standing up.

"I barely took a bite." Looking at her not even half eaten pizza slice.

"I'll get you an ice cream cone come on we have to go." He said running out the door followed by Andy.

* * *

"I totally needed this." Traci said taking a sip of her wine.

"You and I both." Andy agreed.

The duos had cooked dinner and were now relaxing on Andy's couch with the T.V. in the background.

"So what's up with you and Sam? And don't even think about lying to me."

"Uh what?" she said looking speechless.

While they were cooking dinner Traci noticed that Sam was no longer a frozen staple in Andy's freezer but a clearly defrosted keepsake on her kitchen windowsill.

"Oh come on Andy I saw the jar, Sam is no longer an ice cube. When did that happen?" she asked her best friend.

"A couple weeks after Luke and I broke up."

"And you didn't tell me? I'm hurt." She said as she pretending to cry.

"Oh shut up." Andy laughed.

"So are you two together?"

"Secretly yes."

"Nice."

"But you can't tell anyone."

"You know I won't. So how's it going with you two?"

"It's great." Andy smiled thinking about Sam.

"Look at you. You have stupid face right now."

"I do don't I?" they laughed together.

"I'm surprised you guys have kept it quiet for this long."

"It's hard trust me."

"Long term?"

"I don't know, maybe, I don't want to jinx anything."

* * *

"Hey." He answered.

"Hey. Where are you?"

"About to head home from the Penny. Aren't you with Traci?"

"Yeah we're still here at my place, we finished dinner a few hours ago, and we're just hanging out and talking."

"Anything in particular?"

"Not really, well except for my sexy boyfriend."

"Oh really?"

"Just a little bit." She smiled. "Are you going to be home soon? I can ask Traci to drop me off."

"I'll be home in 15 minutes."

"Okay, see you soon." She smiled closing her phone. "Hey Traci think you can drop me off?"

"Booty call!" Traci laughed.

* * *

"Right on time." Andy said as she walked up behind Sam as he was unlocking the door.

"That you are." He smiled turning to face her. "Did you have a nice time with Traci?" he asked as they walked inside.

"Yeah, it was nice catching up on everything. She does know about us though."

"That's alright. That's just one less person we'll have to tell, eventually."

Making their way to the bedroom they made themselves comfy on the bed snuggling together.

"You know if our kids look like you, I'll be able to hear hearts breaking all over the city."

Andy rather surprised from his statement, sat up and looked at him.

"That was uh...random. Our kids? What brought that on?" she questioned.

"Jerry was talking about Leo, just had me thinking about kids."

"Wow. Do you want kids?"

"Maybe one day."

"Do you want kids with me?"

"I don't want to scare you off but maybe one day."

"You think that far ahead?"

"Only if I feel like it'll head that way. Do you?"

"Only since I've met you." She smiled.

"Besides, I think it'd be a great story to tell them how we first met, 'Mommy chased, tackled, then arrested me'." He laughed.

"You were undercover, I was I supposed to know you're a 'good guy'?" she poked at him.

"Well if you hadn't then we wouldn't be here today."

"Hopefully they'll be naturally funny." She laughed out loud.

"Haha very funny." He said attacking her lips with his.

"So this is it." She said looking into his eyes.

"Yeah. This is it."

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
